Automotive throttle control systems have traditionally used various resilient elements for controlling the position of the air throttle device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,809 to Kittler discloses a spring mechanism for increasing the resistance against the opening of the throttle device as the accelerator pedal of the vehicle is depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,449 to Kramer et al. discloses a multi-spring type device which prevents the throttle device from changing position during a portion of the travel of the throttle cable.
The present invention deals with the problem of preventing damage to the throttle control system in the event that the driver of the vehicle persists in depressing the accelerator pedal once the wide open throttle position has been achieved. According to the present invention, a motion transmitting member having a length sufficient to extend between the accelerator pedal and a crank means operatively associated with the throttle device will cause rotation of the throttle shaft and concurrent opening of the throttle device. Once the wide open throttle position has been achieved, a resilient means positioned in the motion transmitting member intermediate its ends will deflect so as to allow further movement of the accelerator pedal without further opening of the throttle device. In this manner, the problem of damage to the throttle control system due to overzealous drivers will be avoided.